


-NYCTOPHILE-

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Character Death, Drugs, Flashbacks, Guns, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, Smut, bodymutilation, everythingyoucanimagine, issamafiafanfic, mafia, moretagsasstorygoeson, nocharacterissafe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "All Donghyuck could think about was how he was going to continue living but-He didn't think he could."An NCT (127) Mafia Fanfiction in which all the storylines intertwine.





	-NYCTOPHILE-

__________________________________________

July 13, 2016  
_______________

He was having a hard time controlling the urge to let out a breathy moan for the last minutes of the pleasure he was receiving. It wasn't a surprise he was having a hard time, as he crumbled every time they made eye contact. 

"Yuta, _fuck_. Give me a second," he said, trying to catch his breath from the first moment they made physical contact with each other.  
Doyoung placed one hand on the bed sheets and the other on top of Yuta's head signaling for him to stop what he was doing, but Yuta didn't actually stop until Doyoung forcefully yanked on the handful of hair he'd grabbed. 

Yuta quickly slid from under the covers and gave Doyoung a deadly glare. 

"Do you want me to-..or not-" Yuta asked, staring directly into Doyoung's eyes, making him regret even telling Yuta to stop. 

It wasn't long until he moved his hands onto Doyoung's chest again and began to draw circles. He replaced his fingers with his lips and started to attempt to leave bruises on Doyoung's chest.  
Slowly working his way up closer to Doyoung's neck, he began to paint his very own blank canvas with blotches of reds and purples. 

"You're so fucking beautiful-," Yuta whispered, directly into Doyoung's ear.  
Doyoung could have just melted right then and there. 

 

_He almost did._

 

Yuta started to make his way back down towards the intense throbbing area that Doyoung was trying to hide. Yuta was slowly getting closer, but before he could do anything, Doyoung violently yanked on the handful of hair he had grasped. The previous yank wasn't anywhere near as forceful as this one. 

Yuta winced in pain, as he laid his eyes back upon Doyoung.

"I don't want to do this right now, " Doyoung said with a little confusion. Yuta just sat there, still staring directly at Doyoung. They barely had sex due to Doyoung's busy schedule. How could he possibly want to bring this moment to a halt? 

"I feel weird-" Doyoung added, trying to get Yuta to respond in some way.

Yuta slid from under the bed sheets and laid directly next to Doyoung. 

Yuta then flashed one of the brightest smiles, though tainted with anger, at Doyoung. 

_A smile that both men would come to miss as time went on._

 

____________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 29, 2021  
_____________________

Johnny definitely did not expect to walk in on a mutilated body first thing in the morning. 

"What the fuck happened here?," Johnny asked, eyeing Donghyuck up and down.  
He was the youngest but always seemed to have the most blood on his hands by the end of the interrogation sessions. In fact, he managed to have blood on his hands everywhere he went, seeing as he had an unmanageable blood kink. He had multiple attempts at suppressing the twisted desire, but they all fell short. 

"You already know what happened here," Taeil added, crossing his arms. 

Of course, he knew what happened here.  
Johnny would usually scold Donghyuck for being so violent and brutal but he decided not to today. Taeil would just end up justifying the reason as to why a man was laying in front of him with his guts on the outside of his body rather than the inside. 

"I hope we found the information we needed before you decided to fucking sacrifice him to Satan," Johnny spit out, staring directly at the boy who was still drenched in blood. 

"Jaehyun will be at the event,-" 

Johnny smirked. 

"- but those two snakes covering Seocho District will be with him," 

The smirk immediately turned into a frown.

"The same two that have fucked up every heist we've planned-?" Johnny asked, not specifically aimed toward anyone.

"The same two that are always balls-deep in every operation that doesn't concern them," Taeil replied. 

They are also the same two that include the same guy that makes Donghyuck weak in the knees during every encounter. 

_But everyone knows that already._

"Ah-... well it's too late to back out now," Donghyuck interrupted, smiling to himself. 

The reason why he interrupted was easily interpreted by both of the men standing in front of him. Especially when the two caught the eye of the erection the younger was sporting. 

All three already knew what job Donghyuck was going to get, seeing as he got the same job every time. 

"Try to distract your little boyfriend-," Taeil said, now shifting his focus from the youngest to Johnny. 

"-And we'll figure out who will take care of the other two," he finished. 

They both nodded in agreement.

"Also-.. can you clean all this up," Johnny said, turning around to see the blood stains plastered all over the floor. 

"Asshole-," muttered the youngest as he turned back around and started to head for the cleaning supplies alongside Taeil. 

"Last time I checked, you're the one who likes to take it there-," Johnny said, walking away with a smirk on his face.

Before he exited the building, he turned around and flashed a smile towards the two. 

Unbeknownst to him, this would be the last time he got to see either of them while he was alive. 

_______________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 30, 2021  
________________________

_Hip Hop_.....

He had been listening to the music that was blasting through the speakers for the last three minutes and it had definitely succeeded in annoying the hell out of him. It was some vulgar song, English in its entirety. He hadn't really been able to relax and listen to music in a while, but he knew that he could only listen to heavy trap beats and snares when he was high.   
He'd been sitting barside ordering drink after drink attempting to suppress his inconsistent self- deprecating emotions but failed in doing so after he noticed someone he didn't really care too much about. He also managed to realize the bartender being replaced by another familiar face, one that brought back neither good nor bad memories. 

A little spark of anxiety arose in his chest as he knew everything was being set in place. 

"Everything's set," the new bartender said, in a slight whisper. 

Jaehyun was anxious... _Very anxious_ due to previous experiences.

The last grueling experience included a silver pistol connecting straight to his forehead. 

It ended in a really bad headache

He had attempted to assassinate a really idiotic drug dealer, who'd refused to let him take control of a specific shipment. What he didn't realize was that he wasn't given permission to kill off the waste of space in one of the most dangerous districts in Seoul; It was owned by an old man, particularly talented in the art of pistol whipping. 

In this case, he was pretty sure he remembered all the important information. The target was the son of a retired underground leader of _Gongdong District._  
According to ears upon the streets, he was making his way towards the center of Seoul to attend a Halloween Party, in which many deals were going to be made. 

Jaehyun didn't buy that bullshit of an excuse. Earlier in the year, he scammed the poor kid into shipping tons of drug packages straight through _Yongsan_. Long story short, the kid never received the drugs. 

Going straight into the assassination was risky; Jaehyun knew that, but it was time for a change in the current leaders of Seoul. He was going to off himself if he had to sit back and watch another day pass by again.  
It was time for a little chaos, and he wanted to be the one on top at the end of the story.

Finished with his daily daydreaming session, Jaehyun downed another conveniently placed drink and gave one more glance throughout the bar. Subliminally feeling for his gun, he slowly stood up and walked out of sight from everyone. 

...Except for the person who had been intentionally keeping an eye on him. 

 

___________

 

A real _Romeo and Juliet_ pairing. 

Donghyuck had caught Mark lingering around the stairwell that led up to the roof all by himself, appearing to be smoking. Before approaching him, Donghyuck had to take everything into consideration. Mark wore almost every human emotion on his sleeve, and the other naturally had a gift for reading people; it was a match made in heaven-

If Mark seemed stressed while smoking, it was a good idea for Donghyuck to slowly welcome himself into the area so that no casualties had to occur. 

Last time, Mark was extremely frustrated and ended up breaking Donghyuck's nose out of spite. There was never an apology but rather mutual forgiveness. 

"Is it safe for me to approach you right now?" Donghyuck asked in a jokingly manner, trying to possibly decrease the awkwardness of the situation. 

Mark slowly exhaled smoke while turning around to face the presence he felt. 

"Come on," 

With that, Donghyuck smirked a little to himself and made his way towards the other. 

A cocky one, he was...

Mark decided to sit down on the second step to allow Donghyuck to do the same. 

"Hyuck, can I ask you a question?" 

"Go ahead," Donghyuck replied, head turning to face the other.

"Do you ever want to just leave-.. this?" Mark started. His cheeks were slightly red of embarrassment. He looked the same way when he received pleasure, it was similar to that of a popular blush idols wore. 

"-And I mean to leave and start a family or something," he added softly. 

It took a while for Donghyuck to formulate an answer in his head since he'd never been asked such a question. Lovey- Dovey shit was not his thing. Donghyuck loved death, gore, and guts. Rather than drugs, he got high on brutally decapitating people. He assumed the other did too, but before he could answer, Mark spoke again.

"We could do it-.... together," He said, going in to take another puff of his cigarette. 

"Mark, what are you talking about?" Donghyuck asked with a bit of laughter to bring less tension. 

But Mark was serious.

Mark slowly exhaled smoke and looked toward the ceiling. 

"I'm sick of killing, I'm sick of this lifestyle... I want to get out of it with you," Mark said, bringing his head back down in order to go in for another puff of his cigarette.

Mark slowly turned his head to face the younger, who had been staring at him in confusion for a while. 

Donghyuck quickly opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the faint sound of screaming coming from inside the venue. He turned his head slightly to focus his attention on the screams and when he turned his head back to the front, Mark's face was flowing was menacing. 

"What the fuck-?" 

He immediately stood up, almost falling in the process, and ran back inside the venue.

Once back inside, he began pushing the panicked people out of the way in order to get to the main source of chaos. 

He managed to find himself all the way on the other side of the venue, standing on dropped glasses of alcohol. 

It took him a few seconds to realize just what he was looking at. 

It took him even longer to realize that Taeil was pulling him away from the body laying on the floor. 

Only minutes after, he was he able to fully understand that the body laying on the floor with a bullet lodged in the middle of his forehead was Johnny. 

_His Johnny_

Taeil was holding him until he suddenly jolted towards the still, lifeless body. 

"Johnny- hyung?" 

No reply... 

_"Johnny- hyung!"_

No reply.

After countless tries, panic rushed in.  
His breathing was steady at first but began to falter after the tears came. 

He felt weak.

He felt helpless.

He felt angry.

There were way too many emotions flowing within him, he couldn't even distinguish the feeling of happiness from hopelessness.

At this point, he was going to hyperventilate if he didn't calm down. 

**He didn't.**

He began to struggle as his throat closed and he could no longer breath properly. His throat was a dark shade of red and purple- He could barely call out for help. 

He attempted to stand up, only to be greeted with numb limbs followed by heart-wrenching sobs he didn't know he could produce. Too many emotions he'd never felt before flowed through him at once, he was on the verge of puking out his insides. 

It was only after Taeil fully engulfed Donghyuck in his arms and said some things he wasn't able to understand, the situation slowed down a bit. 

Not long after, both of them were sitting on the floor holding each other shaking while waiting for the ambulance. 

All Donghyuck could think about was how he was going to continue living but- 

 

_He didn't think he could._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction......that should enough to explain this mess of a story.


End file.
